Addicted
by Danceteam152
Summary: I was addicted to his love. He had addictions too, but they weren't just me...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Freshman year is full of firsts. First pep ralley, first highschool football game, first kiss, first heartbreak. But never did I expect to have my first kiss, love, and heartbreak, all within the second semester of highschool.

I was always the quiet good girl. The type you always hear parents bragging about, honors classes, volunteering, never drank nor smoked. The one that nobody would expect to fall for the senior party boy. But that is exactly what I did.

It all started the first day back from Thanksgiving break. I was walking quickly out of F wing hallway after 8th period when I turned around to hold the door for a total stranger. The moment his sparkling green eyes met mine I stopped dead in my tracks. Literally, and this caused me to run right into the closed door. I figured he would either pay no mind to me or laugh with the rest of his friends at the stupid freshman walking into doors. But neither of those happened.

"Don't worry, I don't think anybody saw." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I…I guess I didn't see that door there." I said with the most shakey voice you can imagine.

"I get it, happens to me all the time." He said while holding the obviously magical door.

And as I walked to my locker I thought about his face and smiled, I couldn't wait for 8th period tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

After that first encounter I couldn't keep my mind of him. His perfect white smile, dreamy green eyes, tall-musclular figure.

"Kristen, are you even listening?" My best friend, Massie Block, said in her same snotty voice.

"Yeah, I heard everything." I said, still not in the same world as her.

"Well as I was saying, our routine needs work. The drill team captain is awful this year so we need to step it up. I mean, those senior boys are watching. We gotta give them a show."  
At the time, she didn't know that the only senior boy I cared about would be in the locker room during halftime.  
Kemp Hurley is on the football team, of course. But I'm not a cheerleader or anything like that. I'm on drill team, which is practically a dance team. But Kemp probably doesn't know that. He doesn't know anything about me! I don't know why I am over analyzing this. He said, what, 10 words to me? He probably doesn't even know my name. I had to stop thinking about this.

"KRISTEN!" Massie could now tell I was on a different planet.

"I'm sorry, Mass. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think I do. Don't worry, I am positive you did fine on the geometry test! Relax." She was thinking about old Kristen, the girl who only lived for straight A's and staying home all the time.

"No, that's not it. You would laugh if I told you." I said with my head down.

"Now Kristen, you know I wouldn't do that."

"You know Kemp Hurley?" I said, still unsure whether I should spill or not.

"That senior? Oh my gosh! Yes! He is the hottest guy in school." She said while parading around her room flailing her arms.

"Yeah, him. I ran into him the other day and, I don't know, I just have been thinking about him a lot."

"Kristen, Don't. He's bad news. He's a senior and the biggest party boy in our school!" Massie always told it exactly how it was.

"But the way he looked at me, he held the door for me Mass." I couldn't find the right words to use so she would understand. How did I expect her to feel the way I felt that day? Maybe she's right. Who am I besides a quiet freshman?

"Talk to him than."

That was unexpected. But that really opened my eyes. I laid down on the plush rug and thought about those three words..talk to him. I decided right there that somehow, some way I was going to talk to him.

But I didn't have to make the first move. The next day I woke up to a text from a number I didn't recognize. I opened my phone and read the message..

**Hey, It's Kemp. I don't know if you remember me but we ran into each other a couple days ago**

My jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. Not remember him? If he only knew! I couldn't respond fast enough. But I wasn't quite sure what to say, it took me a few tries but I finally settled and sent it.

**Oh yeah, I remember. hi :)**

What could he possibly want with me? I swear the two minutes I was waiting for his response was the absolute longest two minutes of my life. But when I saw my phone light up I couldn't flip it open quick enough.

**I got you're number off my brother. I dont wanna seem like a creep or anything like that but I was thinking about you and wanted to know if you'd wanna hang out sometime?**

The next day he picked me up in his old beat up truck and we went to get ice cream at my favorite place. He was in black basketball shorts with a football t-shirt. I didn't want to get to dressed up so I wore my skinny jeans with a green tank and a casual jacket. I jumped into the truck and went to close the door and hit it off my leg.

"You aren't very good with doors, huh?" He said trying to hold back laughter.

"I swear, it's just when I'm around you!" I didn't repress my laugh, I was giggling like a little girl.

"Awe, I didn't know I had such an effect on you." He was giving me this half grin that made me melt. I was debating whether to say something that denied his allegation or admit it.

I decided to just look at him and smile. He changed his half smile into a full smile. We talked about everything. School, Music, Football, you name it, we talked about it. I was amazed how easy it was to talk to him. When we got to the ice cream parlor, he bought me a medium French vanilla cone although I said small. We ate our ice cream in the parking lot and walked around kicking rocks, laughing about the stupidest things. I couldn't believe how well this was going; it was as if we had been together for years. He stopped and took his phone out and said..

"Stop, I want to get a picture of this." He caught me off guard by saying this but I stopped and smiled as he put his arm around me. He showed me the picture, it was perfect. His eyes were glistening and we both looked so happy, just like an old married couple. He drove me home and as I was getting out he grabbed my hand.

"I had a really great time, Kristen. I'll call you later."

"Me too, thank you, Kemp. I better talk to you soon." I said with a flirtatious smile.

"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me this quick." He said with that same half smile.

After I walked into my house and closed the door behind me I smiled and screamed and nearly cried I was so happy. I fell onto my bed and just giggled for a solid five minutes. I ended up falling asleep for a little while but woke up to my phone beeping, it was a picture message from Kemp. The picture of us. Under it simply read:

**You're mine this Saturday, don't ask any questions. It'll be a surprise:)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up for school at 5:30am the next morning. I really was not feeling school today. So I put on my most comfortable sweats & matching hoodie and threw my hair up and walked out the door. I walked into my high school with a frown on my face and dragged my feet to my locker. As I do this, I notice somebody walking right beside me for a good two minutes. I look up obviously annoyed but the second I saw his face my frustration disappeared.

"Well don't you look happy this morning." Kemp said, obviously starting his day off better than I did.

"Just one of those days" I said trying to smile.

"I'll walk you to your locker, that'll make it better," He said with a smile. But not a smile I'd seen before, he seemed off, just not himself.

"You alright?" I said slightly concerned.

He just laughed and we kept walking. He gave me a quick hug by my locker when nobody was looking. After that, my day was a lot better. Just knowing he was there was enough for me. He was quickly becoming so important to me and it kind of scared me but I was ready to dive in head first and give this relationship everything I had.

It was a boring day, the usual chill out Friday. I was sitting in 8th period looking at the clock, watching the minutes tick by slowly. Finally, the bell rang and I walked out to find Kemp holding the door.

"I wanted to make sure you got out of here safely. You know, the whole door situation and all."

We both started laughing and walked out to the parking lot together. I started to walk away to go to my bus when he grabbed my hand.

"And where do you think you're going princess?" he said in all seriousness.

"Uhm, to get to my bus silly" I said with a quiet laugh.

"No way am I letting my girl ride a bus! Get in the truck." He said dragging me over to his Chevy.

We got in and he asked about my day. I told him it was alright and he asked if something was wrong because I seemed out of it this morning.

"I seemed out of it? You seemed like a totally different guy!" I said unable to hide my feelings.

"What are you talking about?" Kemp said, looking nervous.

"You just weren't you."

"Oh, well just forget it. Please." He said with a sincere look of guilt.

"Alright, moving on." I could see he didn't want to talk about it so I dropped it immediately.

"So I will be picking you up at seven tomorrow, okay?"

"What are we doing sweetie?" I said, not meaning to already have a pet name for him. It just kinda came out.

"It's a secret." He said with the cutest smile in the entire world.

**XoXoXo**

I started getting ready at 5:00, I still didn't know what to wear. How was I expected to dress correctly if I didn't have the slightest idea about where I was going? So I texted him just for a hint.

**Hey, I just need a clue! I don't know what to wear!**

My phone lit up and read...

**Don't worry about it princess, you'll look beautiful in anything you wear:)" **

I smiled for a straight two minutes after reading that. I decided on a light wash jeans and a tight white long sleeve shirt paired with black boots and a black necklace. It should go with just about any situation.

He picked me up at 7:03. I got in and he said, "Perfect."

"Thank you sweetie. Can you tell me now?" I was so anxious.

"Nope." He said it so casually.

"Kemp!"

He just smiled and I let it go because I realized it was a lost cause. We started driving and listening to music. We talked about football, school, friends, everything. We honestly didn't have that much in common but it somehow worked. He promised he'd teach me more about football and I would help him write his papers for school.

"You know where we're heading?" He asked.

"I have never been here in my life!" I said looking around.

"You need to get out more than babe."

I just looked over and laughed. We started heading towards the woods.

"The woods!" I screamed.

"Relax! I'm here, nothing bad could ever happen to you, I wouldn't let it."

"I believe you. Well what are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is where I come to get away from everything. From down here it doesn't look like much but it's amazing. Just wait for it."

Another two minutes later we were driving up this big hill, thank goodness there was no snow. He put the truck in park and we had to get out and walk the rest of the way.

"Here put this on, you'll be to cold without it." He said handing me one of the sweatshirts in his backseat.

"Oh wow, I'm going to look real cute!" I said sarcastically.

"I know you will."

I put it on and it came half way to my knees. It smelled just like him, and I had the goofiest smile on my face.

"I knew it! Your size exactly!" He said trying not to smile.

"Oh yeah, perfect fit!"

We walked for about five minutes and he was holding my hand the whole way. It was starting to feel real, this is actually going somewhere. I knew right when we got there, it was beautiful. It was even better because I was with him. He grabbed me and turned me so I was facing him. He had his hands on my hips and I had mine around his neck.

"I couldn't ask for a more perfect night." He said starring into my eyes.

"I couldn't ask for a better guy to spend this with."

"How did this happen? How did I get so lucky?" He asked.

"I was just wondering the exact same thing."

"Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?"He asked while pulling my closer.

"Yes" Was all I could mutter.

He held my face and played with my hair during the kiss, I just rubbed my hands along his back. It was too perfect for words.

After that night, we spent almost every day together. We never once got sick of each other though. We completed each other. We tried to keep it a secret in school for a few weeks but then realized it was pointless. Kemp Hurley was my guy and I was his girl. Plain and simple.


End file.
